An New Year Reunion Party
by YouPlusMeEqualsLoveBaby
Summary: THis is an story of all people who deeply missed the original couple of total drama such as DXC,TXG,BXG,LXT,OXI and the rest when they celebrate the New Year When Chris Invite them to the Reunion


**A: N so happy new year! And hope to have an amazing year ahead of us! **

**This is just for the memories of the original couples on total drama, inspired by my edited picture when I look though all the comments of them I started to think about a story of all of them celebrating new years :D which means NO DXG! No break ups and no changes of their personality! **

**So please don't flame if this story sucks :P **

**I don't own anything at all which is sad cause if I did DXC will be together DXG never exist TXG still together and all of them are back to normal ….. With a better plot :P**

**.Enjoy!**

It's that time of the year again where everyone is watching the fireworks, going crazy, counting down and kissing when it hits midnight and it's a year starts all over again… what am I talking about? Well its New Years Of course!

On one special reunion where Chris McLean thought a New Year Party where all the cast and crew celebrate together was a good idea. Indeed it was.

There were friendships, relationships and of course enemies reunited together and having a blast without doing any horrible changelle that torture them or terrible food that Chef made.

Instead there was dancing, singing, drinking (non alcohol of course) and making out was in the reunion party.

There's Izzy Jumping up on Her Food lover Boyfriend as usual and start wildly singing the lyrics of the song on the iHome while Owen Dance both of them on the dance floor.

Bridgette and Geoff are making out on a stool near to the buffets while Eva giving them and disgust look

And there's Trent and Gwen in a small corner while Trent singing and playing his guitar to Gwen while she blushes every time when Trent catches her gaze at him

Then there Duncan and Courtney playfully teasing each other at the dance floor next to Owen and Izzy

And there's Noah reading a giant book as always sitting with Cody looking at Gwen Lovely and Lindsay and Tyler making out next to Bridgette and Geoff and Katie and Sadie showing off they techno dance to Justin while he lovely gaze at himself at the mirror he always hold in his hand.

Also there is Ezekiel looking confuse and wondering around the party and Harold trying to get leShawna's attention but unfortunely fail, poor guy, and also Heather sitting on her own away from everyone as she calls the losers but unlucky for her nobody give an damn about her or what she says.

And there's Beth eating the party food while trying to Eva since her BFFF is too busy with Tyler.

And Of course The 'wonderful' host and his Side kick staring into the party and thinking their plan had work and glad that no one notice they were on his new show called ' Celebrities partying out' and is live for the audiences.

And it finally came the big count down with loud beautiful fireworks display for the cast/crew to see and admire.

Now everyone stopped what they doing to go on the huge patio and gaze at the sky full with shiny stars and chatted the numbers to which ends the year of what have become of them being on an reality show and being newly celebrities and met everyone on the show: Friends, Lovers, Enemies.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5 _

All the couples look ate each other partners and being leaning into each other while the others still chatting the numbers

_4 _

_3_

_2_

….

….

_1_

And there it was huge Fireworks display couples kissing each other of the traditional way and people cheer when the New Year has started.

New Hope, goals and Dreams will be excepting in the year.

And that Ladies and Gentleman is the Beginning of 2011 of the Total Drama Cast so lets hope this new year will be Bigger and Better than last year one happen few minutes ago.

And that's for me to say goodbye for now until the next New Year arrives Ladies and Gentleman

**A : N wow that better than I thought it would be :P **

**So I hope you enjoy this little one short of the beginning of the year for them :D **

**And of course bring Hopes and Dreams come true if you really want it to happen ;) .**

**And if you haven't seen the picture on Fanpop than this is the link to it:**

**http:/www(dot)fanpop(dot)com/spots/tdis-duncan-and-courtney/images/18036859/title/orginal-couples-best-fanart **

**And of course remove the brackets and the word 'dot' with a '.'**


End file.
